PJO Trapped
by Star4Dust
Summary: The Olympians are getting selfish! Percy is forced to a be a god, and Annabeth had gone to camp half blood sobbing . Percy makes new friends, will percy ever find a cure and return to a demigod ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : Percy Jackson

Percy's pov

I was alone in camphalfblood . Mom and Paul Died a 1 week ago. Annabeth was with her family. The camp was almost empty. I had a lot of alone time , so I decided to practice my powers. I learned to control water molecules so I could create or control snow. I also discovered that I could movie earth and cause earthquakes . Don't ask how , I had to rebuilt some parts of the camp because of that . While I was taking my daily stroll through the forest , I could swear I saw around 10 or more faces staring at me from the dark.

"Percy , come on . Annabeth is coming to camp in 15 minutes" I thought

Fifteen minutes later, I saw Annabeth running towards me smiling. She hugged we and crashed into the ground . "Now ! Lets tell him! I'm not waiting anymore ! " I heard a voice talking from the forest.

Annabeth and I sat in a canoe while Annabeth was telling me about her term in school. "Percy its almost the winter solstice , I heard that the gods have a gift to a hero" Annabeth said . " Probably Jason" I replied. We sat together happily until Mr.D came with Chiron and said simultaneously : " Percy we need to talk" I looked at Annabeth who was stunned. "Why" I replied. "Urgent business on Mount Olympus !" Chiron said. " What's wrong ?" I said trying to sound angry . " The gods need to speak to you" Chiron said.

Poseidon's Pov ( This happened 15 mins earlier than the first Pov)

The nerve on Zeus to ruin Percy's life. " You cant be serious" I said. " You cant , you just cant force him" " Poseidon , Percy is al ready progressing . He even learned to control snow ! He's radiating to much power" Athena said. " You cant force him to be a god !" I said. " Poseidon , we all know that you care for Percy . You know the truth , he's going to die soon, he'll age like mortals." Hera said. I hated thinking that Percy would soon die . Still its wrong to force him! " He isn't going to come here , he's going to run away" Athena said. " If we somehow set traps everywhere , we could catch him." Ares said . " Why do you want Percy ! There are hundreds of demigods and you choose my son !" I said . " He has grown to powerful , it would be an embarrassment if he wasn't a god" Ares said . " He might be good in up coming battles" Athena said. " He might be a great friend" Apollo and Hermes said at the same time. " A great husband to…" Demeter mumbled . I felt shocked is it possible this is actually going to happen ? In favor of this say "I" Every one did accept me . If Percy turned into a god , well he'll hate the gods and me . " Zeus lets kidnap him and erase his memory !" Hera said. Everyone laughed. " Wait she's on to something" Athena said. Every one looked at her stunned. " What if we trick him to come and visit us? While he's eating dinner we could trick him and put him in a sleeping spell" Athena said. I was going to punch that lady . " Then its decided , send a message to camp half-blood and talk to Chiron . Let him tell Percy it's a dinner party" Zeus said.

Percy's Pov

"So , I'm invited to a dinner party?" I asked " Can I bring Annabeth ?" . "No! You have to go alone" Mr.D said. A car was sent to camp by Olympus. Percy sat in. "Hi kid." A voice said . I turned around to see Apollo shimmering into existence. " Oh- Apollo- What are you doing here?" I managed to say. " Percy do you like soccer ?" Apollo asked . I thought what a random time to ask this. "Um yea , why ?" I said. " I don't know byeeeeee" Apollo said smiling and disappeared .

Annabeth's pov

"When's Percy coming" I asked to Mr.D. " Never , Anna Hiem" He replied. "What ?!" I said . " The Olympians want him for themselves , they decided to turn him into a god and keep him with them , now shoo" Mr . D said. I went to the stables and got into Black Jack and I soared into the sky.

**Stay tuned for the Next chapter ! A new chapter every week or few days! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Percy's Pov:

I sat in the car wondering why would the gods want to see me? Is there another prophecy or war or something else? I reached the empire state building. I saw the guard and told him : " 600th floor , please" . "No such floor kid" The guard replied. " I have an appointment with the gods" I said. The guard got the key and went to an elevator. I got in.

Apollo's Pov:

Okay now I'm feeling regretful , what if Percy doesn't like his gift! What is he'll hate him eternally ! I always liked that kid , but forcing him to do become a god. Its to late . I heard that Percy is in the elevator now.

Hera's Pov:

Where is Poseidon! Percy is on his way and yet Poseidon is not here! Suddenly Poseidon appeared next to me. " I get it now" He said mumbling . " I see you went to our oracle" I replied .

Athena's Pov:

That Poseidon kid! He's finally going to get away from Annabeth . Poor kid wont know what hit him! I really feel guilty about this, but I feel this kid has potential.

Poseidon's Pov:

I see the elevator's doors opening and there was Percy . Walking and coming nearer. I knew he would hate me . " Hi" , Percy got into the palace. I'm happy about this , but forcing him. That would make me the worse father ever. Percy wore some Jeans. Sea green T-shirt with a jacket on top.

Percy's Pov:

The gods said hello and guided me to the dining hall. "Hecate , Hestia ! Are you done ?" Athena asked. " Not quiet" Hestia replied. "Hecate cooks ?" I said with surprise . " Yes , yes . She likes to put flavors in the food to make it good." Hera said . Something was not right. Hera was smiling at me like we were family. It's creepy when you see it. Something was wrong about this. The food arrived. I knew something was wrong so I just ate a small piece "Percy , how would you like to be a god?" Zeus said. "Um , no thanks . I'm honored and all, but it isn't me" I replied. " I wasn't asking" Zeus said. Thousands of tiny Percies in my head were running around until I got it. The gods were forcing me . With a shaky voice I said " No thanks" . The gods were smiling evilly accept my dad. It was creepy. I got out of my chair about to make a run for it , the door disappeared . The gods stood up accept my dad. They all came near me . I was walking to the corner backwards. I was trapped. I looked to the window and saw a familiar blonde haired girl riding a black Pegasus. " Boss! Jump out the window !" I heard Black Jack in my head. I ran to the window and jumped. I would've done anything to see the look on Zeus's face. They must've thought I was stupid and dead , but when me and Annabeth soared into the sky I heard: " You cant run forever !" coming from the palace. " Thanks" I said to Annabeth. " Your not going to get away from me seaweed brain" she replied. " I cant go to camp , the gods will find me . If we went to the city Athena would find me. Forests , no Artemis . Sky , no obviously Zeus . The ocean ! No my dad would find me." I said. " I found an abandoned farm in the middle of the forest. Remember Percy Athena always has a plan." Annabeth said while smiling. On the way I told Annabeth everything, I didn't leave out any detail. " Why would they want you ?" Annabeth said. I was offended , but as always she was right. I barely saw the farm but Annabeth did. It had two sleeping bags , two bags and some extra clothes on the side. " We will stay here for the night" Annabeth said " Who prepared all of this?" I asked "Before I left I told Hazel to prepare this and use the mist to make the farm invisible" Annabeth said. We laid down and immediately slept. I had a good dream compared to my previous ones. I was in a white room. There was a 13 year old girl in the corner with chains on her hands. " Percy , you cant hide forever. You were stupid to actually try , but brave , very brave. I'm warning you the gods wont stop looking" She said . I woke up.

Zeus's Pov:

I would punch Poseidon and Hermes . It's been 5 mins and they wont stop laughing . " We must find him, no matter what."

Demeter's Pov:

The nerve on that kid! How could he just run away! Zeus was furious . Artemis send out your hunters to find Percy . Demeter, you and Persephone try to trap Percy when you find him. The others search in your territory .

Artemis's Pov :

Did he just jump out a window and ride a Pegasus with Athena's kid? Boy , Athena must be angry ! I'll admit it , it would be hard catching him. Every one went out and began looking.

Annabeth's Pov:

I woke up thinking it was all a dream , hopefully , but no it wasn't . Percy was sleeping on the other side of the barn . The earth shook I knew the gods were close to finding us . I woke up Percy. We walked on the streets. Percy seemed afraid. "What's wrong?" I asked . " Streets, Hermes territory" He said. We saw a café called " Café de pot". We had enough money to buy us a few meals at least. We went there and sat. The café had rarely no people. A guy sat at the corner. A kid and a mother sat in an other corner. " What would you like?" The waitress said. " I would like some pancakes and hot chocolate" I said . " I would like that to" Percy said. The women got us the food in 20 minutes. Percy came closer to me and whispered : " Don't eat anything, when I say go jump out the window." I trusted him. " Go !" Percy yelled we jumped out the window and began to run. In the forest the grass began to attack us. The trails began to slip and slide and move. Suddenly I and Percy was stuck to the ground. " It was that easy!" Demeter yelled behind us. She stepped in front of us with Persephone and Hermes. " I didn't think it would be that easy !" Persephone yelped. I didn't notice it yet but Percy was 5 inches shorter than me. " Just to make sure this one doesn't get away." Demeter yelled. Percy sunk in to the ground more than me. " Why don't you want to be one of us Percy" Hermes said. " Because I don't want to." We were pulled out of the ground and into a train. I heard Demeter say: " What should we do with the Athena kid?" "Lets just take her to Olympus" Hermes said. Percy looked worried , angry , and had a look of revenge in his sea – green eyes.

Percy's Pov:

Come one Percy think! To late they were already at the elevator. They reached the 600th floor. " I'll go tell Zeus" Hermes said. I looked at Annabeth and mouthed : " Got a plan ?" She nodded. " Fight" She mouthed . I got out my sword out and Annabeth got her new dagger out. Demeter was to stunned to reply. I didn't want to hurt her. I knocked her out and so did Annabeth to Persephone. We saw Hermes and a few other gods running down. We got into the elevator and went down. We ran into the city and got a cab.

**Made this chapter longer ! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think is going to happen and suggestions !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's Pov:

We went into the train station and got us a train into the middle of nowhere. Percy looked satisfied. " Happy your out of there" I told him. " What do you think , wise girl?" He replied. The train stopped and we got out. We kept walking until we reached a good campsite. I got some fire wood. Percy got water. Don't ask how , he just is good getting water out of nowhere . We set up camp. " What do you want to eat?" I said while pulling out a kit-Kat . " Nothing I'm not hungry" Percy replied. He was upset, angry , furious and tired, but not hungry. " Annabeth , what is the gods catch me. We cant run forever" Percy said. " Well we sure can try" I replied. He was tired and sleepy. " Sleep I'll take first watch" I said. Percy slept like a baby.

Demeter's Pov:

I cant believe it ! I woke up on top of Persephone ! I almost squished her flat! Those kids are smarter and stronger than I thought.

Persephone's Pov:

Ouch ! Demeter just squished me to death. I almost thought we had Percy , but as always he won and disappeared.

Zeus's Pov:

" Artemis you will send out you hunters to find Perseus Jackson with your Brother Apollo and Ares" I said. Does that kid hate to be a god that much ?! Plus, he's smarter and stronger than I thought. Three gods and he still manages to escape! If Artemis and Apollo and Ares failed, I must ask Athena for a plan that is bound to work.

Ares's Pov:

That Poseidon kid isn't getting away from me ! He managed to escape Demeter but I'm like 5 , 6 maybe 7 times stronger ? Plus I have a plan. Don't sound surprised Zeus ! I can make plans to!

Artemis's Pov :

I went to the hunters with Ares and Apollo. " Thalia, you and the first group head north , Ares,you and the second group head east , Apollo you and the third group go south . I'll go with the forth group west." I said. That Poseidon Kid ! I have no idea how he managed to escape 3 gods , but he isn't going to escape my hunters. Besides , Ares gave us a great idea. I know I'm surprised to.

Percy's Pov:

I woke up and let Annabeth sleep. I sat wondering why ? Why ? Why do they want me?! I sat for 3 hours and Annabeth woke up. " Let move" She said . We began moving through the forest. I heard sound coming towards us. It was dark maybe midnight. As I turned around , I was to late. A bomb of gas hit us and we fell asleep immediately. I woke up in a tent with Annabeth with no doors. I tried to cut it , but it wont make a hole! I heard voices and I recognized them and I didn't like what I heard. : " So , Artemis ? What do we do with him?" Ares said , " Apollo went to Olympus to bring some guards to take Percy" Artemis replied. " My plan worked , huh?" Ares gloated. " Yes , the tent idea worked perfectly" Artemis said. Annabeth woke up. She got out her dagger and began stabbing the tent . " I have an idea!" I said. " What is it" Annabeth said. I told her the idea. We pushed the tent until we began rolling down a hill into a river. I used the water to cut and rip the tent. I swam with Annabeth into the surface. We ran as fast as we can.

Athena's Pov:

When I saw Artemis , Apollo , Ares , and the guards without Percy , could help but laugh. " Well you try it then!" Artemis said. " Gladly" I replied . Slowly I made a plan that is bound to work.

Percy's Pov:

We reached a shopping mall and it began to rain. The shopping mall was empty. Just a few people walking around . We went to the food court. There were only two people and women and a boy. Sitting laughing , enjoying their time. I wished that could've been Annabeth and I . Annabeth pulled me to a table into the corner. I bought some food , and we ate. It began to rain heavily. I saw the couple and I couldn't believe my eyes. They were Aphrodite and Ares. " Anna-" I said. She pulled my hands and we began to run. They were running behind us . The people in the shopping mall were minor gods! Hecate summoned fire balls and tried aiming it at me. We ran outside and saw Hermes we continued running. The weather was freezing. We were getting tired. I wanted to faint. I saw Athena , Zeus in front of us . We stopped. Athena laughed in delight . I looked down and saw ice was growing around me and Annabeth. " What do you want?!" I asked Athena. She just laughed and looked at Annabeth and Annabeth was crying. The ice reached her throat. The ice on my reached my throat. Annabeth froze completely. I yelled "Anna-" And I froze . Every thing was pitch black.

Zeus's Pov:

We finally got that sucker ! " Hermes take Annabeth to camp – HALF-BLOOD. Hermes disappeared with Annabeth. "Come one lets take Percy to Olympus" I said "Hecate!" She snaped her fingers and Percy transported to Olympus along with the gods.

Poseidon's Pov:

I sat in the throne room. Zeus, Ares , Apollo were pushing an ice block to the throne room. I concentrated on what was in the block and I was surprised. It was Percy. They caught him. I went to our oracle and she told me Percy's destiny. I knew the only way was to turn him into a god. Zeus said we could make him the 13th Olympian. I know what your thinking , this guy can spend an eternity with his son and he is feeling guilty! Hermes and Apollo looked guilty. Apollo and Hermes were like friends to Percy. How could they betray him?! Aphrodite looked pleased. Athena was smiling. Artemis , well, she was in the corner talking to Hestia. Hephaestus made the ice melt. Percy immediately fainted. " What do we do now ? The ceremony has to be done when he's awake" Demeter said. Hecate snapped her fingers and chains came out of the wall. " Put it on Percy . When he's awake he will have no way to run to" Hecate said.

Annabeth's Pov:

I woke up in the beach being taken care of Piper , Hazel , Leo , Jason , Frank , and Nico . " Where's Percy!" I said. " He didn't arrive. Don't move your body is weak." Piper said. " Percy! Percy!" I cried and stood up. I fell to the ground. " What happened to him?" Jason said. " The gods took him! They are forcing him to become a god!" I cried. " I'll prepare the Argo2" Leo said " We are going to rescue him."

_**Writing the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter is coming out tomorrow! Don't forget to review! Well happy reading!**_

_**-Star4Dust**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

**Most of you are waiting for this :**

**Leo's Pov:**

I was listening to Annabeth while Coach Hedge was steering the Argo2 . I don't believe how evil the gods would be ! I honestly expected them to be more evil! "Wow, why do they want Percy again?" Jason asked. " Maybe they were embarrassed when Percy refused the first time." Annabeth said. "First time?" Hazel asked. Annabeth told them everything. From the day she met Percy , to him getting claimed , the lighting thief , the sea of monsters , how they saved Artemis , the labyrinth , and the final battle. "Oh my , Percy splashed Clarisse with toilet water and threw her out of the bathroom , flying in to mud!" I said laughing. We reached the empire state building. The mist helps . No one saw us. We went down the ladder to the ground. We went into the empire state building . "600th floor" Frank said. " No such floor" The guard said. " We need to say the gods." Jason added. " Sorry , The elevator is shut down" The guard said. We went back into the Argo2 and we decided we'll fly up.

Percy's Pov:

I woke up in the middle of the throne room. Wait, here is the best part: My hands were chained into the wall. I couldn't make a run for it. I saw Hestia near the fire. " Percy's awake!" Hephaestus yelled popping in the far end of the room. The twelve Olympian gods came into the room. My face was red. "Your finally awake? It took you 6 hours!" Athena asked. I ignored her. I tried to free myself but I couldn't. "Lets get this over with" Ares asked. I pushed harder . I couldn't free myself. The gods were saying something in ancient Greek . I could feel the power racing through my body. I understood the last part of what the gods said : " We pronounce Perseus Jackson , god of the tides , Heroes , Quests , Freedom , Loyalty , and time" I felt dizzy . I tried to keep myself awake but I couldn't. My eyes rolled up and I fainted.

Poseidon's Pov:

I can't imagine it. Percy is going to hate me.

Zeus's Pov:

Finally! Enough said.

Annabeth's Pov:

We ran up as fast as we can. We reached the palace and saw Percy on the ground. The gods were circling . " We came to save him and he's taking a nap?!" Leo said. Piper slapped Leo. " What did I say ?" Leo said. He looked at me and noticed I was crying. " Oh sorry" Leo said. "Oh , hi daughter" Athena said. "Did you do it?" I asked. " Yes, we just finished. Apollo , Hermes take Percy to the room we prepared for him" Athena said. I was so furious , so angry. " Can we stay with him for a few days to say good bye" Piper said. " Of course, you can stay in the guest temple" Hera said. I went to Percy's room. He was sleeping in a bed. I held his hands and sat beside his bed .

**Ready Wait for it:**

**Nico's** Pov:

I couldn't believe it. Percy was a god! Wow, unbelievable. I saw my father walking with Persephone. "Hey" I said. "Nico , how nice to see you" Persephone said obviously angry. "What are you doing here?" I asked. " It's about Percy . The gods are going to make him the 13th Olympian. There is a Party tomorrow night. I decided to come early." Hades said. Great , now Percy is supposed to be the 13th Olympian. Why are the fates cruel. I saw Leo tinkering with some tools near the fountain. "Hi" I said. "Oh . hi" Leo said. He looked like he didn't care. I sat alone near a tree in the shadows . I just want to fit in. ( This deserves a story of its own *SPOILER ALERT* )

Jason's Pov:

I felt insulted that` the gods didn't choose me, but relieved at the same time. I never admitted it, but I was jealous at Percy. He got all the attention. Everyone wanted him on their quests. I felt jealous a lot.

Percy's Pov:

I woke up feeling tired , dizzy , and sick. I wasn't feeling powerful. I saw Annabeth sleeping on the couch. I felt to guilty to wake her up. Our relationship is over. The ancient rules wont allow it. I was so angry , but how will anger help? It was in the middle of the night. I went to the dining room, the kitchen wasn't far. I saw the same cups we got at camp. " Hot chocolate" I said. Immediately the cup was filled with hot chocolate. The kitchen looked modern. I opened the fridge . I got out an apple , washed it , and sat in the dining room. " Hello, Perseus Jackson" A voice said . I turned around stunned. It was Hera. " What-What are you doing here?" I said. " Same as you" Hera said " I couldn't sleep." I continued eating. She sat in front of me. Her eyes were studying me . Like if she was going to like me or hate me. Queue awkward silence. I drank my hot chocolate and Hera suddenly said : " No , unacceptable" She took my hot chocolate and got some tea instead. "Why did you do that?!" I asked. Tea is the way of my family. Since you're a part of it you follow the rules. A staff materialized in Hera's hand . She made my posture good. " You must have a great posture" She said. She started saying some rules and something caught my attention. " You will we the 13th Olympian , so you must have a proper toga , bla , bla ,bla" Hera said. "Wait what?" I asked . " 13th Olympian." She started to say what should I wear , how should I act. "Your not my mother" I blurted. She looked at me and said your mother died , do you know how? I hated that subject. " I went to pick up some new clothes and I came back and the building was burned down. My parents died" I said. " Do you know how the building burned down? It was Zeus . He sent a lightning bolt to kill your parents. So nothing would attach you to your mortal life. Zeus was going to kill Annabeth , but Athena refused. It's like my fault your parents are dead someone has to fill that spot" Hera said. Did Hera actually care for me ? " Why did you kill my parents?! Whats wrong with you! Why did you turn me into a god then ?!" I said. I was so angry . I knew the glasses of water would start attacking Here . Hera pulled my hand . Did I brake a family rule that Hera said. We stopped at a door . Hera put her hands up and the door opened . " Don't tell me there is an other book full of prophecies of me" I said. " Not exactly" Hera said. I was surprised . The room had white ceilings and golden colored furniture . The girl in the corner was the girl in his dreams. She looked about 12-13. She had big dark brown eyes. Black hair braided Greek style , and a white Greek dress. " Percy meet our oracle Delphi" Hera said. " I have a name!" The girl said. Her voice was amazing. " My name is Sarah. And I'm no oracle . I can just see the future and tell you. The gods_** trapped**_ me here for as long as I can remember." Sara Said. "Percy , why do you think I look like a Jessica ?" " What?!" I said. " Sara can read minds , emotions , and see time. She can control everything but we kept her in chains , so she cant cause trouble." Hera said. " Sara" .. " Percy" Sara said. Her eyes glowed white. Symbol burnt on her hand. " 450 years into the future. A war so great is coming. The warriors will fail. Unless Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Is turned into a god and fights in the war." … " She's much better than your oracle. She doesn't have to be so cryptic" Hera said. I was afraid , stunned , and angry.

**You Probably guessed Nico , Leo , and Percy are my favorite characters ! I'll post 2 chapters tomorrow! Review! Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**I just had an idea! How about every Thursday I post two chapters! As a treat to you guys! **

Annabeth's Pov:

I woke up alone in the room. Percy wasn't in his bed. Suddenly, Percy jumped out and scared me. " Wake up?" Percy said like nothing ever happened. I smiled and hugged Percy to the ground and could've killed him. Oh yea, I just remembered Percy is a god now. I didn't care. Jason , Leo , Piper ,Nico, Hazel, Frank. They all smiled. "Percy your okay!" Hazel said. We all had a group hug. Even Nico joined. Every one smiled. " Hey guess what?" Jason said. "What ?" Frank replied. " I talked to my father , he said its okay if Percy could visit us . Once in a while" Jason said. Percy's smile disappeared. I could read his mind. "Oh yea . I forgot. I'm a god. Kill me now" Percy was thinking. "Percy! Were did that twit go now!" A voice said. A girl about 13 came in. She wore a white dress. She had a brown eyes and black hair braided Greek style. " Guess what ! Guess what ! Guess what! The gods agreed ! Almost . I'm still in chains, but still!" The girl said. I didn't notice , but her hands had two bracelets. "Guys meet Sarah" Percy said. He began telling us the story.

Percy's Pov:

I began telling them how I met Sarah. I told them that after Hera left, I stayed up all night talking to her. She was wise and smart. I convinced Zeus if he could at least let her walk around. I'll be responsible of her. " I'm sorry , Perce. Well , for your parents" Frank said. Sarah suddenly laughed at Nico. " Wait you had a crush on" Nico jumped on Sarah. " Sarah can read minds , emotions , and see the future and control anything." Percy said. " Why did they tie you up?" Piper asked. "I don't like to talk about it." Sarah said. I took Annabeth to the fountain which was shaped like an owl. Annabeth couldn't look into my eyes. " What's wrong ?" I asked. " Percy our relationship, it's over" Annabeth replied. "It doesn't have to be" I said. She stood up and walked away. "She's going to come back" Sarah said. "Were you spying?" I said. " Maybe, she'll come back. She loves you , but well you know" Sarah said. " You don't get it! I've lost everything ! It's you fault ! Why did you even , you little destroyer!" I yelled at her. Sarah's eyes were getting watery. I thought she would cry but instead she held my hands and judo flipped me. Her feet were on my chest getting stronger. " I've lost my family , friends , and I am the cause of the end of my world! You think your life is though I've been trapped , tortured, and had my heart ripped out. Now shut up!" Sarah said. She threw me into a tree. I didn't notice it , but her pupils were red. Pain went threw my body. Then her eyes returned back to brown. She put her hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry" Sarah said. She started to cry and ran away. I ran towards her. I went to her room. The room looked like space . Stars everywhere. On the ground on the walls. It looked so realistic I thought I was going to fall. " The bed on the corner was white. The closet near the door was white. There was a white desk in an other corner and a sofa. The bed had a tv, The room was awesome. Sarah was huddled in the corner crying. I went to her and said. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, I was" I said. "You don't get it" Sarah said. I'm not from this world or even this dimension. I came her looking for my friends and the gods captured me and was here for 3000 years." Sarah said. She put her hand on to my forehead. Suddenly images flew around me. I saw 5 girls. Sarah was one of them. I saw a series of adventures . Troubles. Secrets. I saw their enemies. The name I called her was 'destroyer' that's what the enemies called her. She had a bad prophecy about her. That she would destroy the world. Boy , her life was 1000x worse than mine. In the same way it was fun. I saw Sarah's friends getting sucked into a portal. Sarah jumping after them and ending up into my world. The gods finding her. Trapping her, using her as a pet. I couldn't stand it. It was over . I looked at Sarah who was crying. I hugged her. I held her face and wiped a tear. " Look, I'll help you look for you friends , I'll get you back to you world. Now , you have a new family. If you live in the past you cant have a present or future" I said. Sarah hugged me and smiled.

Hazel's Pov:

Percy, wow, well he's a god. I could see that he's sad about it and trying to hide it. I went to Frank and told him. "I knew it!" Frank said. I saw Percy giving Sarah a piggy back ride. I giggled. Sarah's eyes were obviously red from crying. Maybe Percy was trying to make her happy. All of us sat and had a picnic. Percy drank some nectar. Annabeth had an energy drink which wasn't like her. Jason and piper and Leo were drinking Coke. Nico , Frank and I were drinking hot chocolate. Sarah was eating a sandwich with chocolate stuffed inside it. " Its Elysium in a sandwich !" She insisted. Her eyes were warm and comforting , but I could swear you could see a shimmer of life and suddenly its darkness of death. Nico seemed to like her. Sometimes she smelled like the ocean like Percy then she'll smell like mountain air , then like the forest , etcetera. Her voice was beautiful welcoming , and she was beautiful.

Poseidon's Pov:

The gods were planning Percy's party. I insisted we had blue cake. Demeter made the flowers and everything was perfect for the party tonight. I saw Percy with his friends having a picnic. After tonight , they would leave. Percy would be alone. I needed to find someone for him. I felt sad for Percy . Annabeth and him broke up , and they remained friends.

Athena's Pov:

Finally! Annabeth is away from Percy ! A party is scheduled for tonight! This is my lucky day! Now all I have to do was get ready for the party!

Sarah's Pov:

I really need to take a break, I went to my room and said : " City" The star hologram disappeared. The floor looked like glass so I could see the city under me. The ceiling and walls were like glass to so I could see what's out. Percy was miserable. Too miserable . I hope the party will cheer him up. I could read minds and emotions when ever I want, but seeing through time I don't choose it. It comes like visions. I remember what I see. When I'm fighting I could see the opponent's next move and everyone around me. I like that about me. The seven and Nico were getting ready for the party. I didn't like make up . I wore an elbow sleeved golden flowing gown. This was my first time to a party , so I didn't know what to expect.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Next one is almost finished! Review! Happy reading! I guess that's my new catch phrase. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

**Welcome to double Thursday ! its Wednesday in other parts of the world , so happy Wednesday! This Is part two of the double Thursday! **

Annabeth's Pov:

I wore a white gown with golden heels and accessories. My hair was up in a bun. This wasn't me. I saw visitors for the party. The boys were wearing tuxedo's while the girls wore dresses. I saw Artemis's Hunters , including Thailia. I saw some old friends from camp Jupiter and camp half-blood. Echo was beautiful as always. Grover went into the palace hand to hand with Juniper. Everything looked beautiful. I went to the palace. Sarah sat in the corner. Her dress looked lovely. I sat next to her. " Where's Percy?" I asked. "You still like him? Don't you? He's on his way" Sarah replied. My face got attacked by blush Percy told me that she could read emotions. She gave me a smirk and for a moment her formed shimmered. She was a girl with a pony tail. Black Boots. Black skinny Jeans, and a black top with black jacket. Her face looked determined , strong . Then she returned to Sarah with a dress. I saw Jake , an Apollo kid. He had a crush on me. It was obvious. "Would you like to dance, since you and Percy broke up" Jake said. I slapped him. How could he just do that ! Doesn't he care for my emotions! I turned and saw Sarah laughing. " Percy is supposed to be here by now" I said.

Piper's Pov:

I got ready for the party . I wore a red dress. With no makeup of course. Hazel wore a yellow dress. The boys wore Tuxedos. I went to Percy and saw that he was sitting on his bed playing with a video game. "Percy ! Why aren't you ready about the party!" I said. Percy was surprised when we told him about the party. He doesn't like it when we talk about him being a god. "A party? No one told me about this." Percy said still unsure. He wore some Jeans and a t-shirt. Hera came in shocked. " Why aren't you ready?!" She asked. "No one told him about the party" I said. "Persephone was going to tell him!" Hera said. She snapped her fingers and Percy had a tuxedo on. I bet he was going slap Hera. Before he could do anything she pulled him to the palace.

Percy's Pov:

Honestly , I knew about the party. I just didn't want to go. I didn't like being a god. Why should I celebrate it? I went into the palace. I saw Sarah reading a book. When I read the title I was surprised . "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The last Olympian" She looked at me and the book disappeared . I sat next to her. In the party I saw familiar faces. Reyna , Gwen , The Stolls , Drew , Clarisse . She didn't threaten me or try to kill me for once. I heard Sarah giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked. " Reyna wants to date you , and Clarisse bets she could win in a fight with you" Sarah replied. She could read minds. Annabeth was dancing with Jake. "Want to dance?" Demeter said. We danced. Nothing unusual . After a few hours Zeus stood up and announced I'm the 13th Olympian. I wanted to run . I really hated power now the gods are giving me a full plate of it. It's like giving nuts to someone who's allergic to it . After the party everyone left. My friends left. "This reminds me of Disney's Pocahontas." Sarah said. "What ?" I replied . "Don't tell me you don't know Disney! You had no childhood. Wake up tomorrow at 7 am . I have a big day planned out" Sarah said. Annabeth had to stay to design my temple. Awkward. My room was next to Sarah's. I couldn't sleep. In the morning I went to the dining hall . I was aware that at any moment Hera would pop in and take my hot chocolate . She did. She gave my tea instead and to replace my doughnut , fruits. Yum. She kept talking about family and how I'm part of it and the meetings and more rules . Sarah sat next to me. When Hera turned a Sarah would try to Pretend to be Hera and copy everything Hera said. It was hilarious. Sara had coffee, which was unusual for a 12 year old girl , umm 3, 012 year old girl. Sarah told me she ages in her world , so she stayed 12 in my world. I believed everything. Something about her seems special. Her voice is welcoming , like you want to chat with her all day. Just to listen to her voice. I got dressed and went to the elevator. Sarah seemed anxious . It's her first time going to the outside world. Maybe she'll be scared out by the electronic things. The elevator opened. Sarah ran outside pulling me. She was tall for her age. She got out smiling. "What date is it?" Sarah said frowning. "February 20 , 2014" I replied. She smiled. "I'm finally back to my generation!" She said. She explained in her world she was born in 2001. May , 9. To be specific. "I was going to turn 13 in my world" Sarah said almost crying. We went to the DVD store and bought like 35 Disney movies. Sarah could pull out money out of thin air so it was no problem. We went to a dark allay . She concentrated and suddenly 10 bags appeared. These are all the Percy Jackson books. In my world your stories. I'm your series biggest fan. Do you know in my world all the girls have a crush on you and Leo and Nico?" Sarah said. Boy was my face was red. We went to Olympus. Sarah put all the stuff on her room. I saw Artemis talking to Thalia . Artemis seemed worried for some reason. "Movie night tonight?" Sarah asked. "Yea . I'd like that." I replied.

**That's it! New chapter coming out tomorrow! Did you like this chapter! Tell me what you think! Don't forget to review ! Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarah's pov:

Movie night canceled. Great. It's just Percy was like a friend to me. He took me in after just one night of talking. When people see me they see a troubled kid. That's why Percy took me in. I reminded him of him. Don't judge me! Sometimes I just read emotions my mistake. Athena told us there was a meeting at nine. I wasn't invited . Who would like to invite me. The misunderstood , the troubled , the mischievous one. Athena comes every month or so and we would read books. Demeter would give me boring lessons about plants. Ares would come in and tell me his plans and ask me if they worked or not. My past life I was a member of a secret society with people of special abilities. Each one had a different ability. One could control water other fire and so on. Mine was undetermined. I often felt lonely. My friends kept me company. We were like spies with magic One day, a prophecy told me that I would destroy the world. A month later my friends fell into a portal and I jumped after them. I ended up in this world trapped by the gods. Zeus made an impossible deal with me. If someone actually cared for me he would let me go. When Zeus found out about Percy caring for me , he set me free. I sat in a sofa. I was invisible , so no one saw me. What I heard was disturbing. "I don't trust her!" Yelled Hephaestus. "She's a menace ! A loose cannon!" Hera said. Percy looked offended. Hera once called him that. "Nevermind" Hera said. "Silence" Zeus said. " Perseus will take care of her. If he doesn't want her , she's ours. That was the deal we made 2000 years ago. Lets move on." Apollo and Artemis fighting. Ares and Athena kept discussing battle strategies. Hephaestus kept tinkering. Aphrodite and Demeter kept chatting. Percy was bored. I did the reasonable thing. I put an I-pad on his lap. I whispered lets chat. Percy began to write with a stencil and I sat in the sofa and we stayed chatting. Until I heard the most disturbing thing ever.

Percy's pov:

I sat down chatting with Sarah. Until I heard my Hera say the sentence that would ruin my life. " Percy Jackson needs a wife" Hera said. I immediately sank into my chair. "Percy is still young!" Poseidon said. "Nope , Nope . We find him a companion and he stays happy. End of story" Hera said. " I have dibs, I'm the most qualified one." Demeter said. I sank more. " Anyone object?" Hera said. The goddesses looked like they want to kill Demeter. Sarah told me that they almost liked me. Suddenly I heard a familiar " You cant do that?!" Sarah said. She became visible. " You cant just pick a wife for Percy! He doesn't even like her !" Sarah said. She rolled her eyes and went to her room. I couldn't help it . I laughed and so did Apollo and Hermes. The gods have been well told what they should do by a twelve year old. " Um , oh, nevermind. Demeter and Percy would have a year to bond. On this day next year we will plan the wedding. I sank more into the chair. Demeter winked at me which made me want to puke. I went to my room wanting to run away. I remembered Annabeth was here , but I hardly saw her. I went to her room and saw her designing a temple. "Hi" I said. Annabeth looked at me. "I was wondering if we could talk" I said. "Sure" she mumbled. I sat next to her and told her about the meeting. When I reached the part about Demeter Annabeth dropped her pencil. "What?!" Annabeth said almost crying. I explained everything. Suddenly , Sarah came wearing normal clothes and three bags. "Come on!" She said. "Wait where are you going?" I asked. "We are going to turn you back into a demigod!" Sarah said. "So , a quest? We need a prophecy." Annabeth said. " Just let's leave." Sarah said. She gave us the bags. Around 1 am we snuck out. I used my powers and a Black Jack came with Felipe. Sarah sat behind Annabeth on Felipe. We went near a park. Sarah sat down and began concentrating. Several minutes later her eyes glowed green and Sarah said:

"Son of the sea god

You must go to the forbidden land

And get the sand

Find the essence of Joy

Drink it at night

Before the fight"

Sarah collapsed on the ground. "Got it?" She whispered and fainted. She woke up half an our later . "Some times I just hate myself. It's so simple." Sarah said. Annabeth nodded. "We must go to Egypt!" Sarah said, "Why?!" I replied. "Under the sph- pyramids. There is a jar of sand" Sarah said. "So?" I replied, "Legend says that jar was touched by Ra the sun god." Annabeth said. "The Egyptian gods are real?" I said. "The Greek ones are why not the others?" Sarah said. " We will go to Egypt!" Annabeth said. "What's the essence of Joy?" I said. Sarah looked at Annabeth. " How should I know?" Annabeth said. "Let's just focus on the sand first." Sarah said.

Annabeth's Pov:

Percy slept . I took first watch. Sarah came behind me. "I know you like him. I know you care" She said. I looked at her brown eyes. " You cant keep your emotions bottled up. I tried. It didn't work well." Sarah said. She smiled wholeheartedly. "Why I am always bottling my emotions?" I said. " Well , how should I begin?" Sarah said. "Your afraid that Percy would reject you ." I looked at her and sobbed and put my head on her shoulder. "Why are you helping us?" I asked " I don't know. I just like helping people" Sarah said. I closed my eyes. I had a dream . Of course. I saw Sarah with Percy talking at night. Percy was spouting out his feelings. Sarah was giving advice. They kept saying cheesy jokes. They spent all night telling stories. Laughing. I see why Percy likes her. She was fun , kind , and smart. I woke up on the ground. Sarah was gone. Percy was sitting on the opposite side of the tree. I saw Sarah running her form flickering . Once a girl with normal clothes then a girl with a black jeans , black shirt and black jacket with a lot of weapons. I liked the first one. "We have to go the gods found us!" Sarah said. "We don't have transportation!" I said. She smiled and ran. We followed her. Black Jack and Felipe were waiting. "Lets go!" Sarah yelled. We flew between the earth and sky. We flew across the Atlantic.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Here is the new chapter **

**Hope you enjoy it **

Percy's Pov:

We soared the sky. We stopped by Canada. Our back packs had money. I had an idea we should get a boat and I would control the water till Morocco. In Canada we went by the docks. With the money we bought a boat. Same size the one I had with Hazel and Frank. We sat "Comfy?" I asked. I controlled the water and we were sailing through the Atlantic ocean. At night the skies were full of stars. Sarah got a small light bulb. She started tinkering and it began to light a little. Giving us enough light to see each other. Sarah slept at he edge of the boat. Annabeth and I stayed talking. Suddenly Sarah woke up and looked at me with blank red eyes . "Perseus Jackson!" She yelled with the voice of Athena. "Mom?!" Annabeth said. " Perseus Jackson, you can run but you cant hide. We will find you no matter what domain you are in! The gods know your plans." Sarah or Athena said. This is confusing. Sara collapsed and immediately woke up with her hands in a gun position. "What, wah, goodnight" Sarah said and slept. "Let's keep going" Annabeth said. Sarah woke up. "Sleep" She said. Sarah began to control the water and the boat went super fast. I slept. I woke up on a beach. My mother and Paul sitting by the ocean. "Percy" I turned and saw my father. I learned something when they turned me into a god. Don't trust anyone. "Why did you leave?" Poseidon said. "Really?" I said " You turn me into a god against my will , and now force me to marry?!" "It isn't that bad." Poseidon said. I raised an eye brow. "You cant stop me" I said. "Your probably underwater by now. Annabeth drowning and Sarah struggling to escape the ocean" .Poseidon said " What?!" I said. The dream began to collapse and I woke up in a beach. Annabeth was next to me probably sleeping. Sarah was coughing and gasping for oxygen . "Stupid ocean, stupid waves" She mumbled. Annabeth woke up coughing. "What happened?" She asked. "Poseidon sent a huge wave which crashed the boat and Annabeth was drowning. Percy was being pulled away to New York and the ocean was attacking me with rocks , sea weed and all sorts of stuff. I made a force field and swam well , I made a bubble and the bubble got us here. Our backpacks are wet but still okay" Sarah said.

Annabeth's Pov:

We sat under a palm tree drying our selves. Accept Percy he couldn't get wet. "You want to walk the whole way to Egypt ?" Sarah said. We had no transportation. "Lets get a taxi and Sarah? You have the money" Percy said. We got into a taxi . I told him to take us to a motel. We rented a room and began discussing the prophecy while Percy got some food. "What's the fight?" I said. "Before dawn, when the sun fights the moon to rise." Sarah said. "I know the potion , but why didn't I think of it! It turns a mortal to an immortal and an immortal to a mortal." Sarah said. "Guys? How about riding a Pegasus to Tunis and from there we use the ocean to go till Egypt? Black Jack and Felipe will take a while to get here so lets eat and rest " Percy said. I ate and slept. I was sitting in a library. Alone. "Hello daughter" Athena said. She popped in front of me. "You are such a disappointment . Do you have any idea how much you have embarrassed me?" Athena said "You know this Percy kid isn't going to escape us ? Right?" "We sure can try" I said. I woke up to Sarah shaking my shoulders. We got into Black Jack and Felipe. While we were flying I kept thinking of what my mom said. Suddenly the winds got stronger. And we fell of Felipe and Black Jack . The Pegasus were trapped be winds. They were being pulled by the wind. We crashed into the ground.

Sarah's Pov:

I used my powers to slow the fall. When we crashed it was painful. Percy and Annabeth passed out. I couldn't pass out then the gods will get us. I supported Annabeth and Percy and began walking. The weather was okay. It was winter so it wasn't that hot , but carrying to unconscious 18 year olds. It required hard work. Percy woke up . He supported Annabeth. We found an oasis. We sat there tired. I healed Percy's pain. Then Annabeth's. I changed my clothes behind a tree. I wore my hair in a pony tail. Black jeans and black jacket with black shirt and black boots. My bracelet/shield, My necklace which kept protecting me. A knife slapped on my thigh with a rope and bow and arrow . Finally , an other bracelet which turned into a sword. So , I had a lot of weapons. Annabeth woke up and we began to walk. We saw a couple of Bedouins. They were going to a costal city. We hitchhiked with them. The sun was setting and it was getting dark. We reached the city after sunset. We went to a motel and decided to sleep and eat and maybe have a shower. I slept beside Annabeth while Percy slept on a couch. I woke up the next day and a book materialized in front of me. I began reading it and began memorizing the ingredients for the potion for Percy. Annabeth was taking a shower while Percy went to get us some breakfast. I was starving! Percy got in and we sat on the floor and began eating the French toast , oat meal and apples. It wasn't first class food , but it was enough.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Percy's Pov:

We began eating breakfast. Sarah said she needed to get some ingredients for the potion. After someone saves you two times you tend to trust them. She came back with a bag full of groceries. " I got some food for the way" Sarah said. "I asked a local and he said we are at Jerba Island , Tunis" . We went to a small shop filled with canoes , boats , and other stuff. The man smiled and spoke in Arabic. "We don't know how to speak Arabic!" Annabeth said. Sara raised her hand. She stepped forward and began to speak perfect Arabic. "He said he has a boat for 159 dinars" Sarah said. I looked around my bag and found nothing. Sarah pretended to take money from her pocket but I could see she was pulling it out of thin air. She gave the man 159 Tunisian dinars. The man got out a boat to the docks and when we he left I controlled the water. We were in the ancient lands. We stayed by the shore but not to close. At night we reached the Nile. I put the boat in a dock and I slept. I was in a white room with to ceilings it was only the stars. "Percy!" Poseidon said. "Um , hi. Dad." I said. "Percy think about it? Do you want to give up godhood for a girl?" Poseidon said. "You forced me into this." I said. " You aren't going to let this go aren't you." Poseidon said. "Fine , the gods themselves are on their way to pick you up" . I woke up. The sun burned my eyes out. We stopped when we saw the pyramids. I suggested we go to the largest pyramid , but Sarah insisted we go to the smallest.

Sarah's Pov:

I'm a very secretive person. I don't trust anyone. We went to the smallest pyramid. I closed my eyes and concentrated. A door immediately opened in front of me. Annabeth , Percy and I went in. It was dark. Lighting a fire wasn't an option. The oxygen would run out. We used the glow from our swords to light up the way. "Be careful! This place is full of traps!" I said. We kept watching our way until Annabeth steps in a ledge. Immediately the tunnel collapsed. We ran as fast as we can. Suddenly the rock wall collapsed. Percy , Annabeth on one side. I'm on one side. "Percy!" I squealed. "Were okay. You have to continue without us!" Percy said. " I cant !" I said. "What are you afraid of!" Annabeth said. "It's Egypt . I have bad history here." I said. "Please , Sarah . Face your fears." Percy said. "I'll try" I said shakily. I kept walking. I kept hearing whispers. I began to run. I saw shadows following me. Protectors of the sand. If they catch me they will pull me into the duat ( Egyptian underworld) I ran and had an idea. I stopped. They caught me. I concentrated and suddenly the shadows began to burn. I followed it. I thought about my happiest memories. Shadows feast of sadness. When they sensed my happiness it was to much they burned out. I got led into a hole. I jumped in. My sword gave me a faint light. I stepped on a rock and suddenly the floor collapsed. I got sucked into a hole of darkness. I woke up in a room full of gold. I knew from Percy Jackson Titans curse , Narnia. Kuzko. No touchy ! I saw the jar on a rock. It must be a trap I thought. I checked my backpack. I got out by sensor . No traps. Good. I got the jar and began to run. I reached where Percy and Annabeth were. "Are you still there?" I asked. No one answered. I was worried until I heard. "Yes". It was Annabeth. "Stand back". Percy said. Water burst through the rocks. The tunnel was filled with water. The rocks began to be loose. They began to being pushed away. The strength of Percy's river was to strong. Suddenly someone held into my leg and pushed me into a bubble. I saw Annabeth and Percy. I raised the Jar. I gave it to Percy and said " Good night" I fainted. I woke up in our little boat. I smiled at Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth's Pov:

"Wake up?" Annabeth said. "What time is it?" I asked. ' Around 5 pm" I said. " I kept thinking. I don't know what the essence of joy is." I said. "I know." Sarah said. "Where is it?" Percy said. "Dubai" Sarah said with fear. "Why are you afraid?" Percy said. "I'm from there in my past world." Sarah said. "That's why you speak Arabic!" Percy said. " That's why you were afraid to go alone in the pyramids. It reminded you too much about" Annabeth said. "Call the Pegasus." Sarah said. She started to say some curses in Arabic while Percy was calling Black Jack. Black Jack came with Felipe. We flew. It was our only transportation. We had to risk it. Sarah stared at the desert. "Annabeth?" She asked. "What ?" I replied. " What if I was wrong? Joy is a person. Her essence her laughter. What if she doesn't exist here?" Sarah said. "She does" I said. "Sarah?" I said. "What?" Sarah said. " Does Percy like me?" I said "No , you fell into tartarus and he wouldn't leave , friends for six years. What do you think?" Sarah replied . We came across a futuristic city with one tower leaned other life a circle , it was home of architecture. "Home, Abu Dhabi." Sarah whispered. Then we saw a huge tower piercing the sky. "Welcome to Dubai." Sarah said with pride.

**Like this chapter ! Tell me what you think ! Don't forget to review! What do you think would happen next? Well happy reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy's Pov:

We descended. Sarah kept pulling us to the nearest attractions. "We don't have time!" Annabeth said. Sarah just smiled and pulled me to Dubai mall. It was impressive especially the tallest tower in the world Burj Khalifa just beside it! I wanted to go to the highest floor , but I'm pretty sure its in the sky, Zeus's territory. " Sarah , come on where is Joy!" Annabeth said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. " Do you think I would tell you ? She would never forgive me to telling you her hideout! Wait come Percy your going to love this!" Sarah said. She pulled me to the largest aquarium in the world. Sarah ran to the ticket counter while I stand in awe. She got 3 tickets and pulled me in with Annabeth. It was impressive. Sarah kept spouting our facts. "Your not as dumb as I thought" Annabeth said. " You know nothing about me" Sarah said with a laugh. She took us to a giant bookstore. Annabeth almost cried from happiness. Sarah gave her money and she ran around like a school girl. She bought around 10 giant books. Sarah took us to the Address Hotel. We managed to get a room. " I have to be going. I'm going to find Joy" Sarah said. "You can order room service or walk around the city. Don't get lost!" Sarah said. She opened the door and went away.

Sarah's Pov:

I went into Burj Al-Arab . There was restaurant. I sat there. The waitress came. " What would you like?" She said. " What do you call a girl which is human , but not?" I said. "Oh yes you want Joy, follow me." She said. I followed her to a wall. "Occupation?" She said. "Life" I replied. The wall opened I went it. There was a room full of diamonds , jewels , gold , silver and more. "My old friend." I said. The girl turned her head to reveal blue eyes. White skin and yellow hair. " Sarah what a surprise." Joy said. "No more chit chat . I'm here on official business. I want your essence" I said. "Why?" Joy said. " Non of your business, 1 cup of essence I believe is 100 dirhams ?" I said. I pulled out the money. Joy simply got a jar full of water and laughed in it. Immediately the water turned pink. She got out one cup and gave it to me and I gave her the money. I got out of the Burj Al-arab and got a taxi. I went to the hotel. I knew Percy and Annabeth were somewhere venturing in Dubai. I started to make the potion. 2 drops of rain water , 1 cup of Joy's essence . 2 cups of Ra's sand, 6 full red apples and other weird ingredients. It's done! I saw an iris message and I saw Percy. "Hi, can you come to Burj Khalifa?" He asked. "Sure , I'm on my way." I said.

Annabeth's Pov:

We went to the Burji Khalifa . I loved the architecture . There were no people . "That's odd" Percy said. Sarah came . "I finished the potion." She said. It was midnight. "Come on drink it Percy!" I said. "Annabeth we have to do it in the desert." Sarah said. "Why?" I asked. "Because Athena is on her way. She wont find us in the desert hopefully" Sarah said. Percy called Blackjack and Felipe and we went to the desert. We reached the desert. Sarah began water bending?! And started to say a spell. It's going to take a while. Suddenly a burst of energy emerged from the sand . Me and Percy flew back. "Continue no matter what!" I yelled at Sarah. It's my only chance to get Percy back. I saw the entire 12 Olympian council in front of us. Percy was surprised. He could barely talk. "Happy to see us runaway?" Ares said glaring at Percy. Sarah was saying the spell but no one listened to her. Athena yelled : " Stop her!" pointing at Sarah. She was almost done. As she threw the water at Percy the gods jumped at her. Crushing her. "Sarah!" Percy yelled. "Annabeth!" Percy yelled. To late while the gods jumped at Sarah the water headed for me. It hit me. I was an immortal. It was painful . I screamed. Percy ran towards me and hugged me as I collapsed. As I fainted I saw Percy saying : "Annabeth, it's all my fault, I'm sorry."

*Three weeks later*

I woke up in an infirmary. With get well soon cards. Sarah was crying in the couch saying : "It's my fault ! The gods were right I'm a menace." "Sarah?" I said. She looked up and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "I thought you were dead!" She cried. " Am I?" I said . Sarah nodded slowly. "Where is Percy?" I asked. Hermes came in. "The gods need to speak to you" Hermes said. I went to the throne room. I saw Percy on his throne. Since he is the 13th Olympian now. He avoided eye contact. " My daughter you are immortal now. You and Percy Jackson will be separated. You will be one of the council in camp half blood. While Perseus stays with us." Athens said. Now I knew why Percy was avoiding eye contact. "Why?! You cant do that!" I said. " Percy will stay with us and you will go. That is final!" Zeus said. I was like Thalia now. I wouldn't age. I was in my own cabin now. Full of shelves and a comfy king size bed. I didn't care. I collapsed and began to cry.

**Meanwhile on Olympus: **

Aphrodite and all the goddesses Pov:

Finally! Now Percy is all for ourselves. To bad he doesn't like us, but that doesn't mean we have to listen to him.

**The story didn't end yet! Still you will see how Percy gets comfortable with his god form. Powers in the next chapters! Don't forget to review! Happy reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Percy's Pov:

I sat in my room in the palace until my temple gets ready. Being a god still has some getting used to. Imagine lugging power everywhere you go. You automatically walk more prideful , look and sound more confident. I finally managed to get a movie night with Sarah . We watched around 4 Disney movies. My favorite one was "The Little Mermaid". In the morning I would be eating with Hestia or alone. Since everyone had there one temple. Hestia would eat fruits. The annoying thing is Hera would pop in. Replace my breakfast with fruit and nectar. I would have lessons from each Olympian accept Ares. Phew. Artemis would teach me how to do archery. Zeus and Hera how to control my powers. And other useful things from other gods. Life as a god was boring. Since the gods kept me trapped in Olympus. I could only leave with a god. How embarrassing. I learned how to pop out and in out of different places. Better control of my powers too. Everyday life gets more boring. I keep staring at the clock like: is it 450 years yet? Sarah would pop in and watch a movie. Then she would be off to see the world. She would come back with pictures and souvenirs. She never visited Egypt. I could think of reasons why. One time Apollo popped in and asked me if I wanted to go to a soccer game. I said yes. I would sit with Hestia and talk all night. One time I think I saw Artemis spying on us.

Annabeth's Pov:

I told my friends what happened. "Your immortal congratulations!" Jason said. I welcomed new students. Trained some campers including my siblings. I kept a picture of Percy and I near my bed. Each night I would stare at it and cry. I miss my seaweed brain. One night I was reading a book with two clouds in the front. It was good. Sarah popped in. "What do you want?" I asked. "Nothing, I just came to visit you" She replied. " Do you have extra cabins here?" Sarah asked. "Yeah there hidden. There by the lake." I replied. We drank hot chocolate. "Thanx for the coco" Sarah said. She waved goodbye and vanished . The next day I sat with Piper and Hazel. We chatted.

Zeus's Pov:

"Zeus , pal, friend , all power full and that nonsense" Sarah . She was asking that Percy would stay at camp Jupiter , and in the summer camp half blood. I talked to the gods and they said okay. I saw a tinge of hope in Percy's eyes. Its been a month and everyone knew he was bored.

Sarah's Pov:

I took Percy to camp Jupiter . Every one cheered as they knew that their praetor is a god. They gave Percy Jason's former house. And one for me. I cant wait to see Annabeth's face in the summer.

That's it! The end. I'll be taking a break for a few days. Don't forget to review! Happy reading!

Next Story/ Fanfic: The Lost Lover

Don't worry, it isn't what you think.


End file.
